1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing user input. More particularly it relates to detecting pointer device actions within a video stream and interpreting motions of said pointer device to initiate commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern business environments a greater amount of emphasis has been placed on the transfer and exchange of information. This emphasis has resulted in a large number of presentation applications that are used to display presentations on video output devices such as computer displays and projectors. However, these systems often lack convenient and robust mechanisms for capturing, modifying, or controlling the video stream during these presentations.
Some solutions have evolved to intercept, capture, and optionally modify the video content during presentation, however doing so usually requires a separate video proxy system that can capture, modify, and reproduce the video stream. However controlling such systems typically requires that the presenter have both input and output access to the proxy system, which entails a display and mouse connected to the proxy. Such setups are often cumbersome and difficult to configure.
What is needed is a video proxy system that can accept user commands from within the intercepted video stream without the need for separate controls.